Various devices have been developed for supporting pipes, hoses, lights and also flashlights. Some of these devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 199,576 (Rodig); 1,344,073 (Williams); 1,367,369 (Friend); 1,748,885 (Lally); 2,495,995 (Warrens et al.); 2,706,610 (Roberts); 3,415,476 (McDermott); and the article at page 123 of the September 1949 issue of Popular Mechanics.
The aforementioned patents dealing with pipes and hoses show supports with rigid bases, rigid standards, some telescoping, attached to the bases, and complex ball and socket structures, attached to the standard for bearing the hose or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,476 shows a massive standard bearing a fixed light and being attached to a base with rigid legs. Those aforementioned patents concerned with flashlights show rigid tripod, U-shaped, or formed wire legs attached to the structure which grasps the flashlight.
The supports engage the ground and hold a hose, pipe or light at a distance above the ground. The supports having formed wire bases may be hung from a nail or the like projecting from a wall. Generally, however, the number of positions in which a light may be supported are limited. Furthermore, the places in which a light may be supported are limited. There exists a need for a support much more useful and conveniently operable, particularly in shop situations.